


I Know I'm Not The Only One

by britspierce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Human AU, M/M, Song Based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britspierce/pseuds/britspierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been dating a man named Alex for a few years. But he finds him at a bar one night, flirting with another guy. The conversation gets heated and substitute bartender Dean Winchester tries to cool it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on tumblr: http://goo.gl/tC3VdL  
> Destiel next chapter, whenever that comes out. Always posted to tumblr (cheercaptainz.tumblr.com) first.

_You and me we made a vow._

Castiel waded through the crowd of people at the bar. It was late into Karaoke Night, so it was no surprise that the place was packed with sweaty, drunk people from all the wrong parts of town. He had a sneaking suspicion that his boyfriend, Alex, would be at the club as well.

_For better or for worse._

They’d been together for nearly two years, but the last few months had been torture for Cas. Alex had been calling him less, staying only few hours instead of a few days. It was only a year ago that they had promised to never leave each other. To always support each other. It was a cheesy but romantic picnic by the water, with only the moon to light their faces. It was on that gorgeous night that Alex had muttered _“death will do us part”_. He was slightly pickled, but those words had meant everything to Cas.

_I can’t believe you let me down._

Cas shoved past people, his eyes squinting as he tried to see through the flashing neons and strobes. Alex was there, definitely. Cas could just feel it. And there he was, sitting on a bar stool and chatting up some random guy. He had his hand wrapped around a beer glass, and he was leaned in close to the stranger. That was exactly where he had sat, two years ago, complimenting Castiel on his eyes. _“So blue, so beautiful. I could get lost in them. I think I am.”_ He had said. Cas could feel his eyes beginning to sting, but he quickly smeared his hand over his face and straightened his signature tie. He wouldn’t give Alex the satisfaction of seeing him upset.

_But the proof’s in the way it hurts._

There was a painful tug in Cas’ chest, but he ignored it as he got closer to the bar stools. “Hello, Alex.” He greeted in his typical, monotone voice. Alex’s shoulders hunched slightly as he looked up to Castiel.

“Who’s this?” Asked the other man, taking a sip of his wine, but never breaking eye contact with Cas.

“I should be asking you the same question.” Castiel replied, his voice turning gravelly. He turned his head towards Alex. “Do you often take other men out for drinks? And on nights I invite you over?” Alex was quickly turning red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Cas. I haven’t been out in a while, and I just wanted a break with a.. friend. Work’s been rough lately.”

_You say I’m crazy, ‘cause you don’t think I know what you’ve done._

Castiel stayed silent, his stone cold gaze set on Alex. Alex chuckled slightly, his grip around the glass tightening. “Baby, you’ve gotta believe me.”

_But when you call me baby, I know I’m not the only one._

Alex knew exactly how to get to him. He always called him pet names whenever he was upset. It usually cured all his sadness or anger, but not this time. Cas had caught a cheater red handed, and he wasn’t going to just let it go.

“This is wild. Fucking stunning. How many other men are you seeing, Alex?” Asked the other man angrily. His words were slightly slurred, and when he stood up, he wobbled. He was drunk.

“Ford, relax. I-I’m not… seeing anyone else..” Alex himself had stood up as well, and was slowly backing up. He knew he was trapped. Ford was the biggest of the three men - broad shoulders, defined muscles. He was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

“Yeah? Well then, who’s this clown?” Ford nearly shouted, pointing a dirty finger in Cas’ general direction. Alex shrugged. “Just.. some guy.” He paused, and turned to meet eyes with Castiel. “Just some guy.” He repeated himself, firmer this time. That struck Cas like a punch to the stomach. He couldn’t believe Alex was choosing Ford the Rock over him. “So I was just some guy all those… all those times you said you loved me? I was just _some guy_ that night on the beach? These two years, I’ve just been some guy?” Cas was more angry than hurt now. He felt his fists clenching, but he held back from starting a fist fight. If there was going to be one, he wouldn’t be the instigator. He was better than that.

“‘Night on the beach’? What the _hell_ happened on the beach, Alex? When was this?” Ford roared, whipping around to face Alex. They were practically nose to nose.

“Alright, everybody. Let’s cool it. People are tryna have a good night.” Said a man in a plain olive green tee. He was the bartender; Cas had seen him around a few times, filling in for the usual - Jo.

“Who’s gonna make me? You, princess?” Ford was leaning over the bar, his fists pressed against the surface. The bartender gave a small laugh, accompanied by a perfect grin. “Well, yeah, actually. I am.”

Ford huffed, but instead of going after the bartender, he turned and punched Castiel square in the chest.

It all turned black.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Cas to the break room to rest his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tumblr link because I'm super tired (also why it's short). This will probably have some errors, which I'll work out tomorrow hopefully. I just really wanted to get this published because it's been awhile. Plus, I'm working on something a bit bigger ;).

Cas woke up on a hard chair with a lump in his throat. His chest felt heavy and for a bit it was hard to breathe. Eyes squinted, he looked around and asked, “where am I?”, even though he wasn’t sure if anyone was actually there with him.

  
“Break room.” Answered a low voice. It sounded just a tiny bit familiar. “You got punched pretty bad back there. Knocked cold, actually. So I brought you in here.”

  
“Why was _I_ the one that got hit?” Cas asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He could see now, it was that fill-in bartender, Dean, or something.

  
“Not a clue. Wine wasn’t the only thing that guy had. He’s gotta be an angry drunk or something.” Dean chuckled. “So, how ya feelin’?” He asked.

  
“Less than great, but not terrible.” Cas replied, playing with his hands. There was silence for a moment, before Dean broke the ice with “So, what’s your name?”

  
“Castiel. A lot of people just call me Cas, though. And yours?”

  
“That’s an original name. I’m Dean, but you can call me anytime.” He said with a wink. Cas rolled his eyes, even though the gesture was cute. “That’s not smooth.”

  
“Hey, I tried. Anyways, what beef did you have with those two guys? I caught a little bit of it, but I’m still pretty lost.” Cas sighed and put his hands over his eyes as his felt his bottom lip begin tremble. He took a breath in through his nose and relaxed his hands onto his lap. “Alex, the one who _didn’t_ punch me, is my boyfriend. Actually, was. The guy who punched me was named Ford or something, and Alex was cheating on me with him. I came here tonight because I just had a feeling that something was up. Things just haven’t really felt the same between Alex and I, not for a while.” Dean nodded, taking in the information. “So then hotshot Ford over here gets tipsy and lashes out on you. I don’t get it. Why not Alex? Or me?” Dean seemed to be talking to himself, just trying to figure things out. Cas noticed how his lips pursed together, and how his eyes wandered to the ceiling as he was thinking. He really was handsome, and Cas wondered if he really meant he could call him anytime.  
“I don’t have an answer, but it doesn’t really matter. I’m over it.” Cas replied. Dean looked shocked. “Really? That quickly?”

  
“I don’t like to linger on things. Stuff happens in life, and it’s best to move on.”

  
“Interesting outlook, Cas.” Dean said, and Cas blushed. _He called me Cas._ He thought. Sure, everyone did, but the way Dean said it - it just felt right, felt magical. Dean stood up and pulled his chair over so he could sit in front of Cas. “Alright uh, let me see your eyes.” He said, and Cas looked at him, right in his green eyes.

  
“Okay, I’m pretty sure your pupils are normal..” Dean mumbled, his eyes squinted as he leaned over to get a closer look. “Truth is, I don’t know what I’m doing. I called my brother, Sammy, and he told me to take a look at your eyes when you woke up.” He explained. Cas swallowed, admiring every aspect of Dean’s face. A mass of freckles that he hadn’t seen before, full pink lips, a strong jawline. He really was beautiful.

  
Suddenly, Cas found himself pressing his mouth to Dean’s. He pulled back after a moment, barely registering what he had done. “I’m-I’m so sorry.” He said, standing up and pulling on his jacket. “I should go. Thank you for looking after me.”

  
“Woah woah woah, easy there, tiger.” Dean said, standing up.

  
“I said I was sorry, Okay?” Cas snapped, turning around. Dean gave an awkward smirk and shifted on his heels. “I wasn’t gonna ask for an apology..” He said, grabbing Cas’ face and pulling him close. Their lips met again, and they moaned softly into each other. Dean’s hands moved from Cas’ face down to his hips, his fingers lingering on Cas’ belt loops. Cas ran his hands over Dean’s neck and jaw as he pushed him against the wall.

  
“Jesus.” Dean panted as Cas moved away. “Listen, my shift ended twenty minutes ago. What do you say we head on over to my apartment?”

“I’d like that.” Cas replied, running his tongue over his lips. Dean grabbed his phone from the table and put it in his pocket, then slipped on his jacket. “Away we go.” He said with a smile, grabbing Cas’ hand to lead him out the door.


End file.
